The Prince of Paxinia
by nrnik
Summary: Post OotP/AU. Reboot of my withdrawn story. Loosely inspired from Harem War. Ron/Hermione/Dumbledore/Molly bashing. Harry discovers his friends and mentor had been betraying him. He comes to know his family's legacy, grows to be a powerful wizard, finds love and ultimately, confronts his primary enemy. Story will be very flamboyant and Harry will have superhero powers. HP/GW.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had partially disappeared behind the large mountains and darkness was slowly descending upon the area. Harry Potter continued to sit there on the banks of the Black Lake, his mind very unlike the tranquil waters spread before him. His face was haggard and his otherwise sparkling emerald eyes were dull, carrying the entire horrible experiences he had had to endure. Small currents of air occasionally wafted past him, gently ruffling his hair and clothes.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..' The words of Sybil Trelawney's prophecy continuously reverberated through his mind as he sat there, gazing at the lake, but not seeing it at all.

How can I defeat Voldemort? He asked himself, never expecting an answer. He thought about Sirius, his mind churning with guilt and self-loathing. How much he wished Sirius was there now? To hold him; to assure him that everything would be fine. No, it was never going to happen. His godfather was never coming back. Sirius had gone beyond the boundaries of the mundane world; had become just a memory. And he was the reason for it. He was the reason for the death of Sirius. He was the reason why his friends were in hospital wing now. Stupid Harry. Stupid stupid Harry. How he wished he had listened to Hermione! But no, he was too stupid to realise that Voldemort had been playing tricks on him. And look where it got him to! Now he was once again alone, deprived of a family.

Harry breathed deeply, struggling to keep the tears at bay. The effort turned out to be futile, however, and a few drops escaped. He quickly wiped them away. His mind returned to the prophecy again. Anger bubbled up inside him, mostly directed at Dumbledore. The man knew the truth all along, but never found it fine to tell him. Yes, he was too young to be burdened with such a knowledge; that he was destined to be a murderer or to be murdered. But Dumbledore knew how much he hated not knowing what had been going around him. And Harry had seen and experienced things well beyond the others of his age could ever have. Last year had been hell and Dumbledore never acknowledged his attempts to talk to him. He just gave instructions and he was supposed to follow it. A part of his mind tried to find reason behind Dumbledore's actions; to understand the old wizard's position. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter to which extent he agreed with his headmaster's actions, Harry couldn't ignore the fact that the old wizard had been running his life for too long for his liking. From his placement at the Dursleys to his occlumency lessons with Snape, he had too many bitter experiences, thanks to Dumbledore's decision making abilities.

No more Harry wanted to play according to the whims of the headmaster. Sure, Dumbledore was a great wizard and he could only dream of attaining that level any time, if he would at all. But the man was not infallible either. Harry knew, he couldn't do anything completely alone and would need Dumbledore's help from time to time, but he was not going to reduce himself to a mere puppet.

A soft patter of footsteps broke Harry's chain of thoughts and he turned to see Ginny approaching him. She had grown to be a friend of him during last year, from his best mate's little sister. She looked fine to walk, albeit a bit unsteady. Apparently she had earned nothing greater than a minor ankle injury at the ministry and Harry thanked heavens once again for that.

Ginny came to sit down beside him. Neither of them talked for a few moments, each watching the sun gradually disappearing behind the hills. The giant squid moved on the lake lazily, its huge tentacles splashing water around.

"You got released then?" Harry asked eventually, attempting to break the silence.

Ginny turned to him, her eyebrow raised as if asking him whether it wasn't obvious. Nevertheless, she replied, "Yeah, Neville and Luna too. Ron and Hermione are still there. Madam Pomfrey said she will let out them in while though."

"Oh." Harry shifted his gaze again to the lake and silence ensued.

"I can't believe he has gone." Ginny stated after a few moments. Harry knew she was referring to Sirius but he didn't say anything. He didn't think he could say his godfather's name without breaking down, not yet.

"We were close, you know, not as much as you and him of course. But, before you came to Grimmauld Place, we used to sit and chat. He spoke to me about Azkaban and I told him about the dairy and Tom. He loved you very much, Harry. I could read it from his face every time he spoke about you. He told me that you were the most caring and selfless person he had ever met. He was terribly sorry that he missed out many years of your life. And he was proud, you know. He was proud the way you held yourself up... amidst all these."

Ginny's sound had become unsteady in the end but Harry still didn't look up. He was sure she too was struggling to hold the tears back.

"I miss him too." Ginny's voice was nothing above a whisper when she said that but Harry had no trouble to hear it.

"Yeah, I made sure of it, didn't I?" Harry couldn't help but ask with a bitter laugh.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry, I know you are blaming yourself for what happened to Sirius. I would have too if I was in your place. But remember one thing, that V-Voldemort tricked you." Harry opened his mouth to retort but Ginny raised her hand to stop him.

"Let me finish Harry. You know what happened in my first year. I used to blame my myself too. But then I started to think rationally. Even though I was such a stupid girl to write in that diary, I was being controlled and manipulated by the most powerful evil wizard of our time. He was in my head for almost an year, showing and telling me the most vile things and making me do what he wanted. Soon I became defenseless, I couldn't throw out him. How many people almost died because of me? How many would have? If you hadn't come to the chamber that moment.." Ginny trailed off with a shudder. He could see a lone tear rolling down her right cheek but Ginny wiped it away harshly.

Harry turned his head, totally unprepared to deal with a crying girl. Well, Ginny was not exactly crying, not as Cho, but he still felt uncomfortable in the situation. At the same time he felt partially responsible for making Ginny cry. He knew Ginny could almost relate to his experience. She had a firsthand knowledge of being fooled and possessed by Voldemort. He also realised with a pang that he had never inquired about her well-being following the chamber incident.

He turned towards her but before he could say anything, Ginny continued. "So, you don't have to blame yourself for falling in a trap set up by the most evil wizard of our time, Harry. Dumbledore told me after the chamber incident that more clever and powerful people have been tricked by Tom." She didn't notice Harry's face darkening at the mention of Dumbledore. But he refrained from commenting about the headmaster.

"It's... It's difficult, Ginny." Harry said after a stretch of silence. "I am lost."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. It's not just Sir.. him. There are other things... I..." Harry trailed off, running his hand through his ebony locks. Ginny looked at him expectantly but he only offered a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. They still reflected shame and torment and Harry was struggling not to let them overtake him completely.

Ginny didn't ask him what he had been going to say and Harry was partly relieved. He just wanted to pour his heart out, tell someone everything; his sorrows, his doubts, his fears, about the prophecy and many more. But he didn't want burden Ginny with his harrowing thoughts. He thought about Ron and Hermione, and if he was going to tell about the prophecy to someone, he knew it was going to be them first.

Apparently, Ginny knew not to push him and they sat for a while in companionable silence. Harry felt oddly comforted in the quietness and the presence of Ginny. He spoke up after a while.

"I think it's time I took charge of my life. Others have been running it for too long, I suppose."

Ginny frowned at him without comprehension.

"I mean, there are certain things I have to do. I have been relying on others for everything. But I want to be independent. I need to change my attitude towards some things.

"Oh," Ginny said, apparently still confused but then a smirk formed on her face. "And it's time you stopped brooding all the time," She stated wryly. "And stop your emotions getting the better of you."

"Oh, look who is talking. The owner of infamous Weasley temper," Harry smirked despite himself and Ginny huffed, though she was trying to hold back a smile.

"I will have you know that it is a family trait."

"Yeah, yeah," He laughed but turned serious again. "But you are right though. I have to control my temper well and think more rationally. Like I said, I need to change my attitude."

Silence fell again and neither of the two teens ventured to break it any soon.

"Let's go back," Ginny said after some time, breaking Harry out of his stupor. The sun has gone out of their view completely and darkness had blanketed the area.

"Yeah, let's go to hospital wing. I want to check on Ron and Hermione."

"They might be already out of there."

"Maybe, but let's go there first." Harry stood and helped Ginny up. She passed him a small smile and together, they set off towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The corridors were mostly deserted, as everyone was, Harry assumed, busy packing since they would be going home next day. Torches flickered on the walls, casting uneven shadows on the floors. The occupiers of the portraits curiously looked at Harry and Ginny, and whispered to each other, some of them even giggling, and Harry assumed the story of ministry events had found its way around.

When they reached the hospital wing, Harry paused for a moment. It was the first time he was meeting his best friends since the battle, since they both had been unconscious the other times he went to see them. Harry tried to guess their reaction upon seeing him. Would they blame him? Abandon his friendship? They had been his twin pillars of strength for the last five years. He knew he didn't deserve friends like Ron and Hermione. Had it not for his sheer stupidity, they wouldn't have been here in the first place.

Harry felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and turned halfway to see Ginny regarding him with a sad smile. She quickly took her hand off his shoulder as his gaze fell on it.

"They won't blame you, you know," Ginny said. "They will say exactly what I told you earlier."

"How can you be sure?" He asked, his voice laced with uncertainty. He knew he deserved whatever blame his friends showered upon him but the possibility of them breaking their friendship terrified him.

"I just know." Ginny said firmly and her conviction made Harry accept it. Mustering his courage, he entered the large area, Ginny close on his heels.

The room was silent and devoid of any persons. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. The light was dim and all the beds were empty except one, which he knew to be Ron's. Hermione's bed was empty as well, but it didn't look like she had vacated the place. Her things, including a couple of books, were still there. The curtains of Ron's bed were down and Harry saw faint shadowy outlines moving on it.

He hesitated, but a gentle push from Ginny moved him into action. Harry walked forward, overcoming a slight falter in his steps.

However, just before he reached the bed, Harry halted abruptly, almost making Ginny bump into him. He had sensed something; something like a barrier just millimeters ahead where he was standing now. It was like a charm or a ward had been placed, probably around the bed.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced at Ginny. She had a questioning look on her face as she watched him.

'What?' She mouthed. It seemed she didn't sense anything.

Harry shook his head and considered the problem before him. He was wondering why Ron would cast a charm around his bed. Was he even allowed to do magic, given the state he had been in? Or was it anyone else who had cast the charm? Moreover, how he himself was able to sense the charm ahead him? Questions flooded his mind and Harry shook his head to clear his brain, temporarily laying these questions to rest. The charm was unfamiliar, as they hadn't learned any sort of charms for privacy in lower years or for the DA classes. If Hermione had learned something, she would have taught them? Wouldn't she?

There was still no sound from the bed and Harry shifted on his feet, his mind staging an internal debate. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to his friends but at the same time, he didn't want to intrude into a private moment, if that was what they were having. Beside him, Ginny take a step forward, clearly having no idea whatsoever about the charm. However, Harry stopped her, gently grabbing her hand and shaking his head. He still didn't know how to cancel the charm, but decided to have go.  
"Finite Incantatem."

The effect was instant, and Harry felt that the barrier had vanished. Suddenly, a male voice, unmistakably of Ron, emerged from behind the curtain, grabbing his attention.  
"... a stupid git. It's our luck you alerted Dumbledore in time, Hermione."

Harry froze. He froze both at his friend's words and the amount of hostility they exuded. He could do nothing but stand and listen for the next few minutes as the drama unfolded.

"Hm.. We have to see Dumbledore tonight. There is an Order meeting at nine here." Hermione's voice sounded.

"Here? How did you know?"

"Dumbledore told me, silly. He had been here when you were sleeping. He said we are to meet him before the meeting."

"But what will we tell Harry?"

"What about a prefect meeting?"

"Yeah. He will buy that. You have any idea what Dumbledore wants to tell us?"

"No. But I think he won't want us to write to Harry this summer too."

"What will we write though. Oh, Harry, I am so sorry your godfather was killed because of your stupidity. Get over it soon." Ron's laugh rang out and Harry felt his heart breaking, even more saw when he heard the unmistakable sound of Hermione's laugh joining as well.

Harry couldn't believe that what he just heard was real. He felt and hoped against hope that he was having a nightmare or it was some cruel trick by Voldemort. A weight slowly began to descend upon his chest and he realised that he had stopped breathing. He took a deep breath and the weight on his chest somewhat eased.

It was only then he became aware of his companion. He turned to Ginny and he saw her standing there with pure fury on her face and her wand emitting red sparks. As her eyes locked with Harry's they softened and regarded him with an expression of sadness. She opened her mouth but Harry shook his head, forestalling any words. He gestured towards the bed and Ginny nodded, getting his message.

"I am concerned about Ginny though, will she suspect anything?" Ron's voice sounded, and Harry turned towards the bed again.

"I don't know, Ron. We can't have her know everything. Otherwise we have to do it again."

"You mean.. Obliviate?"

"Yes."

Harry's eyes widened at that. He vas vaguely aware that beside him, Ginny had lost all his colour. Yet, he dared not to turn to her. He stood, riveted to the spot, as the real faces of his friends slowly emerged from behind their masks.

"I hope it won't come to it. The last time itself was difficult. Why she couldn't work with us? She and her silly crush!"

"Well, I can assure you that what she has is not a childish crush Ron. She is in love with Harry, even if she doesn't realise it. And we have to use it for own advantage."

"How?"

"I don't know. Professor Dumbledore has some plans."

Harry wasn't sure he could hear anything more. A burning sense of anguish and horror, mingled with fury, gripped him, tightening its hold every passing moment. He vaguely registered the slow rise in the temperature around him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to see the tearful face of Ginny. Given his state, he didn't know how to console the girl. However, he puy his arm over her shoulders and led her out.

Harry stumbled midway but Ginny grabbed before he fell and gripped his arm tightly. They mechanically moved through the corridors, fortunately not meeting anyone, before finally stopping in front of an unused classroom. Harry swung the doors open and led Ginny to the wall on opposite side.

He lowered his body, feeling the coldness of the wall behind him. He looked at Ginny as she waved her wand, and the doors closed. She murmured a few more incantations, too soft for Harry to make out. She joined him on the floors.

"THOSE CHEATERS! THOSE.. THOSE.. DAMN IT!" Ginny burst into tears. Harry sat there helplessly, not having any idea regarding how to console his friend, who had just found out she had lost quite a few memories, thanks to her brother and her friend.

He himself was still struggling to come to terms with what he had just heard. His friends, or those whom he believed to be, had been cheating him on Dumbledore's orders. That man had been controlling him in every aspect ever since he was made an orphan.

A few moments of silence, broken only by Ginny's sniffles intermittently, passed before Ginny raised her head, from her arms.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry."

Harry turned to regard her tear-stained face and laughed bitterly. "You don't have to be. It's them who had been betraying me, and you for that matter."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, wiping the tears.

"I... I don't know. I still... How could they do it Ginny? How long they had been cheating me? They were the only..." He trailed off, his eyes burning and voice wavering. He ran his hand through his hair. "I want to be in the Order meeting". He said resolutely at last.

"But how can we go there? Dumbledore can easily spot us."

"I don't know. Even if I take my invisibility cloak, Moody and Dumbledore can detect me." he saw Ginny's eyes widen at the mention of invisibility cloak but she refrained from saying anything about it.

"Could we ask help from anyone?" Ginny asked, after a few moments of thinking.

"Who is there to help us, Ginny?"

"Hmm.. I can guess someone. Wait here, I will be back in a few minutes." Ginny said as she got up and dashed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry called out.

"Just wait." Ginny exited and Harry continued to ponder the way his life seemed to be going.

A sudden crack roused him and Harry swiftly turned towards the sound with his wand trained in the direction. He was relieved to see it was Ginny and..

"Dobby?"

"HARRY POTTER SIR!"

Harry found himself suddenly attacked by the small figure of Dobby and a piercing wail filled the room.

"Dobby is very sorry sir! Dobby is sorry for the great Harry Potter's loss!"

"Dobby, Dobby. Stop crying. Please.." Harry disentangled himself from Dobby's embrace.

"D-Dobby i-is v-very s-sorry s-sir," The elf managed between loud hiccups.

Harry shook his head and sent a questioning glance at Ginny. As in response she turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, we need your help."

"Anything for the great Harry Potter and his Wheezy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued. "Dobby, you know professor Moody right?"

Dobby bobbed his head up and down.

"Do you know about his magical eye?"

He nodded again.

Ginny glanced at Harry before she ventured again, "Do you.. Do you have any idea how can we escape from such a thing? I mean there will be a meeting tonight here. Me and Harry want to go but Moody will be there and also the headmaster. Do you have any idea how can we watch that meeting without being seen?"

Dobby assumed a thinking pose before he disappeared with a crack, not saying a word. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment but soon Dobby appeared with another crack. He had an old worn out book with him which he extended towards Harry. Harry looked at it dubiously.

"Harry Potter sir, this book has what you want."

Harry took the book from Dobby's hands with a little amount of hesitation and read the title, "Forgotten Charms." He looked at the elf. "Where did you get this Dobby?"

"From the library Harry sir. Dobby seen it when he cleaned there sir. Dobby's former masters also is having this book."

"You mean Malfoys?"

"Yes sir. The elder master once saying me this book is having charms to hide Harry sir."

Harry skimmed through the pages carefully. The book had obviously seen better days and the pages seemed ready to break at a bit of pressure. Harry didn't need to look for long as he found an invisibility charm which was powerful enough to escape from magical eyes. There was a long description regarding the uses and the application.

"Thank you Dobby," He said, smiling at the elf.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter!" Dobby beamed.

"You can go now."

Dobby bowed, and with a resounding crack he disappeared. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"So.."

It only took ten minutes or so for Harry to master the spell. He was amazed that he could master such a complex charm relatively fast when he had struggled with many simpler charms in the past. He remembered the experience in hospital wing earlier. However, he didn't have enough time to waste on thinking about it. Ginny also wanted to learn the spell but she couldn't cast effectively even after trying for half an hour and they decided to leave it at that. They had skipped the end of the term feast and hoped that nobody would search for him. The teachers would have enough sense to guess the reason behind his disappearance.

Harry didn't want Ginny to come but had to yield before her stubbornness. She had the right, as she was also a victim to the machinations of Dumbledore.

Half an hour to nine, they got ready. Harry cast the charm on Ginny and himself, followed by silencing charm on their shoes and robes.

It didn't take much time to find the class room, and fortunately, it was empty. Harry and Ginny were holding hands to not get separated, as they were both invisible. Unlike the other classrooms, it had no benches and desks. A round table occupied the center, a number of chairs surrounding it. Needless to say, it hadn't been a classroom for a long while, but Dumbledore must have been using it for the meetings for years. But why hadn't he seen any meeting even after possessing the Marauders' map for two years? Harry wondered.

After closing the doors, He surveyed the room and found the farther corner on right suitable to get a good view of the meeting. He was still nervous regarding the effect of the charms but more dreaded about the things he was going to hear.

The sound of approaching footfalls reached them and Harry dragged Ginny to the corner and sat there.

The doors opened and Dumbledore entered, followed by Ron and Hermione. They took seats around the table.

"So, neither of you have seen Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir. Neville said he hadn't returned after lunch. He has taken Marauders' map and his cloak." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Do you think he will do something stupid?" asked Ron.

"Perhaps Harry wants to spent a little time alone, Ron. After all, he is not exactly in a mood to socialise." Dumbledore said.

Ron and Hermione looked each other.

"And the loss of Sirius was a great blow to him."

"But it's good for us, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron. I had been dreading the moment Sirius getting hint of our plans but fortunately we were presented with the right opportunity to get rid of him. Now I can carry out my plans much more easily."

Dumbleodre paused and looked at the teenagers before him intently. "Ron, Hermione. You are not to write to Harry this summer. The only contact to him must be from Ginevra. It is important to develop a strong bond between them. I suppose he has got over his affection for Miss Chang?"

"Yes professor. We were afraid it will grow but that girl herself is stupid and ruined it." Hermione said.

"That is good to hear. It is important to have him under our control. Any oustide influence will harm our plans. A confrontation between Voldemort and Harry is approaching and he should be ready to sacrifice himself for those whom he love."

"You still haven't told us why Harry should sacrifice himself professor."

"All in a good time, Ms Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Before his final confrontation, we have to urge him to make a will in which he will name Ginevra, and you two as beneficiaries." Ron and Hermione smiled.

"But sir, there is another problem. What if Ginny doesn't want to date Harry? She has gotten over him it seems." Ron asked.

"Don't concern yourself with that Mr. Weasley. Your mother and I will be taking care of that."

"And what about Harry? Are you going to use love potions on him?" Hermione asked.

"No. Feeding Harry love potions is a risk we can't now afford. As he is immune to Imperious curse, he will also have strong resistance against such potions. That is why he should get closer to Ginny naturally. His isolation this summer with contact only to Ginny will help it."

"But sir, won't he get mad at us for not writing to him?" Ron asked. "The last year he yelled at us a lot."

"We can solve that when you see him after the summer Ron. Do you really think Harry is going to stay mad at you forever?"

Both the teenagers shook their heads.

"And one more thing. It seems Harry has established a good camaraderie with Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood, if the ministry events are any indication. It is your duty to discourage its progress. I will take care of it in the summer. But you should see to it when you return next term.

"Yes, professor."

"And, both of you will receive special training from Order this summer. I will make the necessary arrangements. The faces of Ron and Hermione brightened and they chorused a "thank you".

"Then, I think that will be all". Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Ron exited while Dumbledore sat there, a calculating smile blossoming on his face.

Footsteps soon echoed in the corridor and the Order members filed in. Harry sought out Remus Lupin among them, and indeed he was there, worse than the worst state he had seen the werewolf in. Alastor Moody was the last to enter and Harry froze for a moment, despite his confidence on the charms.

The magical eye of the auror swirled in the socket, observing all around, but Moody showed no visible reaction that he had discovered anyone uninvited in the room.

Harry let out a relieved breath as Moody took his seat next to Kingsley Shacklebolt, seemingly unaware of his and Ginny's presence. Everyone he used to see at the Order meetings at Grimmauld Place was here except Nymphadora Tonks, who Harry remembered having seen getting injured during the ministry battle.

Dumbledore stood as everyone was seated. "Before the meeting, let us have a moment of silence in the memory of Sirius."

Everyone stood and Harry felt his insides boiling in anger at the well rehearsed performance of his headmaster. He had half a mind to drop all the charms and curse the old man to oblivion but he tightly reigned his anger and waited patiently for the drama to be played out.

"We have suffered a huge loss today, in the form of Sirius Black," Dumbleodre said as the members resumed their positions. "He was a great friend to some of us. However, as I always say, it should motivate us to fight more vigorously; to save the magical world from the looming darkness." He paused for a moment and turned to Kingsley. "How is young Nymphadora faring?"

Harry noticed Remus, who had been looking down so far, had slightly raised his head now and was watching Kingsley.

"She is recovering well." The auror answered in his baritone voice. "Should be up and about in a week."

"Very well. There are a number of matters we have to discuss. The very first thing is the security arrangement of Harry this summer". Dumbledore looked at each of his colleagues pointedly and continued. "His protection is more important now than ever. Under no circumstances he should be allowed to leave the Dursley household. And it is better for him to have very minimum contact to anyone from the magical world this summer."

"Why is that Albus?"

Harry was surprised to see that it was Remus who had spoken.

"Remus, the boy has lost his godfather. He needs to grieve the death of Sirius."

"And do you think isolation is the best way to do it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Remus, Harry is not in right mental state now. He ruined my office the other day. Not to mention it was partially because of his volatile nature that we lost Sirius." There was a collective gasp at the last sentence and Remus got up, fury burning in his eyes.

"It was because of you Harry rushed to the ministry! You always kept him in the dark!"

"Remus!" Dumbledore called the werewolf, his voice acquiring a tone of warning.

Remus took breath and looked at Dumbledore. "I am going." Then he walked out of the class room, leaving a stunned group of people.

"Albus?" McGonagall spoke up after a few seconds.

"It's ok Minerva. I half expected it. Remus has also just lost his friend. It will be unwise to expect him think logically now."

Somebody snorted but Harry couldn't see who and Dumbledore ignored it.

"I too think Remus was right Albus," said McGonagall. "Harry needs company-"

Dumbledore raised his hand, interrupting the transfiguration professor. "There will be no debate on this topic Minerva," he said with a tone of finality and nobody dared to refute their leader.

"There will be a will reading of Sirius in a couple of Days. I am the executor of the will. It will be prudent not to mention to Harry about it. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, though some of them seemed less enthusiastic about their leader's ways.

The meeting didn't last long after that. Kingsley explained the happenings in ministry and the others also shared their experiences following the battle. At last, everyone was dismissed and only Dumbledore and Snape remained.

"How is Voldemort, Severus?

"The Dark Lord is still suffering from whatever Potter has done to him." Snape said with his patented sneer. Lucius is looking after him. It will be quite a while before he can be up and about."

"That's good to hear."

"Are you sure you are going the right way regarding Potter?" Snape asked and Harry was surprised.

"What did you have in your mind, my dear boy?"

Harry saw Snape grimacing at being called 'boy'.

"You are going to isolate the boy again. He has just lost his godfather, though how much of an idiot he was."

"It needs to be done, Severus," the old wizard replied. "And why, may I ask, do you seem to have started to care about the boy?"

The potion master glared at the smiling headmaster. He got up with out a word and walked towards the door. Just before he exited, he turned to Dumbledore.

"You are playing a dangerous game Albus." Then he was gone.

Dumbledore spent a few more minutes in the room before he left. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ginny," he called.

"Mm..?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Me neither. Come on. Let's go back to the common room."

A small hand slipped into his and they left the room, walking in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.


End file.
